


Cuffed

by surrenderdammit



Series: Irresistibly Desired [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Endearments, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sonny is a brat but Rafael not so secretly loves it, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: He's flat on his back, hands above his head, cuffed to the headboard of his own bed. With a smug and mischievous little brat straddling him looking like he's just conquered the fucking world. Rafael ispissed.





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Anon: _Could you do a Barisi prompt where Sonny decides to turn the tables on barba and gets him tied up? Raf is pissed but amused to see what his little brat has planned._
> 
> HoW CaN I nOt WrIte BrAtTy SoNnY ThAt Is ImPoSsIbLe
> 
> Also bratty Sonny is a legit kink of Rafael's. He's all for his good boy being good but we all know a little feisty mischief goes a long way every now and then.
> 
> Anyhoooow....I would not recommend using real, police-issue handcuffs as restraint in your play you guys. Unless you like a bit of pain? Just. Be safe! And don't use fanfiction as guides! <3
> 
> Now have some more smutty daddy kink from our fav boys to tide you over~

oOo

Rafael knows Sonny is a cop, obviously. They work together. However, the way they interact is mostly through prepping cases and visiting the precinct or Rafael's office. Rafael never really gets to watch Sonny  _ in action,  _ for all that he hears about it after the fact. He knows, on paper, that Sonny is a good officer. It's disconcerting to think of the dangers he encounters by facing armed and unpredictable criminals as often as he does, but habit breaks down the worry by normalizing it until the point where it isn't something he thinks about constantly. And that, Rafael thinks, is why he's so very far from expecting  _ this. _

_ This _ being Sonny's quick, clever hands and surprising strength for what is basically spaghetti limbs.  _ This  _ being a pair of handcuffs smuggled into the bedroom, Rafael's sturdy and very consciously chosen headboard, and Sonny whispering all sweet and syrupy about how he wants to ride his Papi's cock.

Rafael doesn't stand a chance against _ this. _

He's flat on his back, hands above his head, cuffed to the headboard of his own bed. With a smug and mischievous little brat straddling him looking like he's just conquered the fucking world. Rafael is  _ pissed. _

“You are aware, aren't you boy, that you will have to answer for this once I’m free?” Rafael inquires in a low, dangerous tone that he knows sets Sonny's hairs on end. The brat has the audacity to look all coy and playful, biting his lip and grinding his ass against Rafael's crotch. They're both in their underwear, because they were in the process of going to bed when Sonny decided to rebel, and Rafael takes a moment to enjoy the sight of a bare-chested Sonny straddling him regardless of the circumstance.

“It's not fair that Papi gets to play all the time,” Sonny pouts, and Rafael finds himself  _ very reluctantly  _ endeared and amused. Sonny strokes his hands down Rafael's chest, kneading lovingly at his slightly pudgy stomach, before toying with the waistband of his briefs.

“Oh Papi will show you  _ fair _ , don't you worry cariño,” Rafael mutters, hard and aching because his brat of a boy is irresistible even when he's being a little shit. Sonny blushes as he grins, nervously excited, before shuffling down to drag Rafael's underwear off. Rafael is pleased to see he also shucks his own off, leaving them both naked, which it is almost enough to distract Rafael from the fact that he can't touch his boy now.

Fuck, what he wouldn't give to be able to administer a good, hard spanking right now. Sonny's pale ass would bloom  _ red  _ under his hands, his sobs would echo through the room even as his dick leaked precum and left the bed a  _ mess _ . Rafael’s hands twitch almost involuntary, itchy for action, yet uselessly cuffed in place.

“You’re not gonna regret this, Papi,” Sonny murmurs softly, shimmying down to prop himself up between Rafael's legs. “I’ll make it so good for you. Just, this time,  _ I  _ decide the pace.”

Sonny's smile is  _ evil  _ as he ducks his head down to lick Rafael's straining dick root to tip, wet and teasing and  _ not enough.  _ Rafael groans, hips twitching and hands jerking harshly against his restraints. His wrists will be red and bruised; standard issue cop handcuffs were not made with comfort in mind. They're nothing like the pair Rafael keeps for Sonny; buttery smooth leather lined with a soft suede, made to restrain but not chafe.

“Careful, Papi,” Sonny has the guts to admonish at the sound of the cuffs being rattled. “Don't hurt yourself.”

That's all the warning he gets before Sonny descends on his cock like the hungry little slut he is. His warm, wet mouth is tight around his dick, sucking him in to the root. Rafael cries out as Sonny swallows around his tip, taking him so beautifully into his throat. His hands clench at the desire to bury into Sonny's soft hair, and hold him in place as he fucks his wonderful mouth. But no, he can't; he can only buck his hips, and even that is restrained by Sonny's hands on him, pinning him down.

“You fucking  _ brat, _ ” Rafael hisses, breaking off into a moan as Sonny starts to bob his head; letting Rafael's dick slide in and out of that soft, sucking mouth. Rafael can't look away; seeing his cock stretching those lips, plumping them up and flushing them red, sets blood rushing in his ears and robs him of breath. Sonny is so good, breaking off to tongue at his slit, to mouth at his balls, hands caressing Rafael's hips and stomach even as they keep him pinned...he wants to fuck into him so badly, it's  _ torture  _ to be denied.

“Am I good Papi?” Sonny pants, his breath warm and tantalizing against the wet, sensitive skin of Rafael's cock. “Am I making you feel good?”

Fuck, those wide baby blues are  _ killing him.  _ Sonny looks so eager, so proud at his little plan. It's difficult to stay mad, when he's being so precious even as he’s  _ begging  _ for trouble. It's amusing, because Sonny  _ knows  _ his ass will be spanked fucking raw for this, but he's doing it anyway. A little rebel, who’s no doubt going to make a fuss at being punished, even when he’ll hump the fucking bed for every smack of the paddle.

“Get your pretty little mouth back on my cock, boy,” Rafael growls, impatient. Sonny smirks up at him but obeys, mercifully. Rafael's hands can't direct him, but his words still hold some merit. For now. Rafael can tell Sonny's in a playful, teasing mood; he won't be cumming for a while, and only on Sonny's say-so, if he knows his brat of a boy. Which he does, intimately.

Sonny takes his cock in hand and jerks it, guiding the tip into his mouth as he eagerly slurps up the now constant trickle of precum leaking from the slit. Rafael moans, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. His hands clench and unclench, secure in their prison and utterly useless. He feels Sonny trace fingers around his balls, between his legs, to press against his perineum. His hips jerk in response, and this time, he isn't stopped. A groan of profound relief escapes him, and he eagerly opens his eyes to look down. Testing his newfound freedom, Rafael watches intently as he bucks his hips and forces his cock deeper into Sonny's willing mouth, meeting hazy blue eyes and marvelling at the hunger reflected back at him.

“Sonny, cariño, te está yendo muy bien, sigue querida,” he pants, moaning softly as he plants his feet firmly for purchase and sets a quick, desperate rhythm to his thrusts. Sonny hums around him, his ass visibly clenching and rocking slowly against the mattress. Rafael can feel himself getting lost, his cock throbbing against Sonny's soft, wicked tongue. His toes are curling, his hips straining, as he uses Sonny's mouth as best he can with the leverage Sonny allows him. It's a heady thought, one he’s not too used to, and he feels a swell of adoration for this incredible man that allows him to love him every day.

“Don’t stop, cariño, c’mon baby boy,” Rafael moans, tugging at his restraints despite knowing it’ll do him no good. The urge to touch his Sonny - trace his lips as they stretch around Rafael's cock, comb through his hair and make a mess of it - is overwhelming. To be denied is painful, and makes him think of all the ways he’s going to make up for it: grabbing Sonny's wrists in the shower and pinning them to the cold tile, putting a restraining hand on the nape of his neck as they have coffee in the morning, running a hand down Sonny's back at the precinct to feel the soft material of his new shirt all warmed up from his body. All the little ways he could get away with touching him.

“Sonny!” he yelps suddenly, hips fucking up into nothing but cold air, his cock throbbing painfully and his balls drawn up tight. Sonny laughs, pressing a kiss to Rafael's quivering thigh, mouth much too far away from where it should be. He’d been so  _ close,  _ and Sonny knew that all too well, the fucking brat.

“Sorry, Papi,” Sonny grins, voice slightly hoarse from the rough treatment of a good mouth fuck. He looks up at Rafael from between his legs, and for a moment, Rafael contemplates wrapping his legs around that pretty little neck, holding him close, but he refrains. His boy clearly has a plan, and Rafael isn't angry enough to outweigh his curiosity. He's not angry at all, really, but he plays on the sexual frustration Sonny's putting him through because he knows the brat gets a kick out of it. The threat of a punishment hanging over his head, feeling all naughty and mischievous; Sonny is a good boy, eager to please and very skilled at it, but he is a playful one that sometimes likes to push a little.

“I think  _ I’m  _ going to cum first, tonight,” Sonny says as he sits up, all dimpled smile and twinkling eyes. With a kiss to Rafael's stomach, Sonny straightens up and shuffles up the bed on his knees, straddling Rafael's chest. Anticipating where this is going, Rafael licks his lips and barely conceals a smirk when it makes Sonny groan in appreciation.

“My turn,” Sonny says, breathy and excited. He takes a hold of his dick, beautifully flushed and leaking, and shuffles closer as he guides it to Rafael's mouth. Rafael presses a gentle kiss to the tip, before he opens up and let's Sonny push in.

It's a nice stretch, and Sonny feels so good against his tongue. Salty, smooth and throbbing; this won't take long. His boy has worked himself up, from humping the bed and sucking Rafael's cock, not to mention having cuffed him to the bed. Rafael sucks, rubs his tongue along the underside of Sonny's dick, tracing the veins and pushing into the slit at the tip as Sonny starts to move in and out in shallow, slow thrusts.

“Oh my God,” Sonny moans, looking down at him and clutching at the headboard for support. Rafael does as best he can with his hands out of commission, letting Sonny set the pace when all he really wants to do is grab that ass and guide him, slip a finger between the crack and tease his hole. Tug at his balls, make him beg for it. But now he can only suck, and let Sonny slowly push deeper for every thrust, swallowing down saliva and precum as Sonny's balls brushes against his chin.

“Papi, I’m gonna cum,” Sonny gasps, moaning as his hips stutter when Rafael hums in encouragement. “Papi, you're gonna make me cum. You're so good,  _ fuck,  _ I’m gonna---”

Rafael swallows as best he can, looking up to see Sonny gasping and staring down at him with wide, blown eyes and flushed cheeks. Rafael pulls back a bit to suck harder at the tip, milking him as much as he can like this, and Sonny whines pitifully at the overstimulation. Yet he doesn't move away, shaking as he clutches desperately at the headboard, letting Rafael tongue his slit and suck him down until he starts to soften.

“Papi,” Sonny whines, pleading with him, and Rafael relents; he allows Sonny's spent dick to fall from his mouth with an obscene sounding slurp that causes Sonny's blush to deepen prettily.

“What do you say, cariño?” Rafael says with a raised brow, watching intently as Sonny dismounts and reaches over to the nightstand, where a pair of keys are located.

Sonny licks his lips nervously as he uncuffs him, taking Rafael's wrists into his hands and kissing the red marks left on them gently.

“Thank you, Papi,” he whispers against bruised skin, eyes fluttering close as Rafael tugs his hands free and pulls him down. He's pliant and unresisting as Rafael wastes little time in rolling them over until Sonny's pinned down on his stomach, with Rafael pressing close along his back. He's got Sonny by the wrists, on either side of his head, and leans down to press a biting kiss to his shoulder.

“Now, what to do with this little brat of mine?” Rafael muses darkly, smirking as Sonny shivers beneath him and moans miserably. He's got it coming, and he knows it.

It's going to be a  _ long  _ night, Rafael thinks a a delighted grin that he hides in Sonny's messy hair, pressing a kiss to his ear. It's a good thing Sonny's not going anywhere tomorrow, because the boy is going to be  _ sore. _

  


oOo

**Author's Note:**

> Even when he tries to top, Sonny's a bottom (and I'm not talking penetration). For true toppy Sonny content, I am not the author you're looking for. Subby Sonny gives me LIFE. 
> 
> *coughs* Anyway.....comments are much appreciated! As are kudos and bookmarks <3 Thank you! :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I'm hereinlimbo on Tumblr :)


End file.
